Crimson Rivers
by HerScarletEyes
Summary: Guilt laden Harry finds out he isn't entirely human on the day of his 16th birthday. Weeks later he also finds his mate. Will his mate accept him? Will being with him prove to be too much trouble? Warning: SLASH, future lemon, possibly other things.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Hey! I'm so glad someone's actually reading one of mah stories! Anywho this WILL be a Harry/Remus story eventually and it WILL be slash and there might be lemons depending on how I feel and how you guys review! Aaaaand if there's lemons then this will be rated M for a reason! Right now it's only rated M for future chapters so I have no warnings for this chapter! ^...^ sooo tell me what your thoughts are :D oh and btw, in my fanfic, Professor Lupin came back to teach in Harry's 6th year again as the DADA professor xD

*****

It was just another cool night at the hell-hole that was the Dursley's. Harry's relatives sleeping peacefully as he sat up, quite unable to sleep, beside his bed on the floor, numbly fingering the sharp blade he had in his hand. His mind constantly flooded with guilt and all the faces of the people whose deaths he caused. Voldemort was still out there. He was still murdering innocent witches, wizards, and muggles. All because of him. _Because you still live. Because you're supposedly the 'Golden Boy'. Because you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived'_ Harry sneered with distaste at the title given to him by so many expectant people. Harry looked down at the small drop of blood flowing from his hand and realized he'd been gripping the blade unbeknownst to himself. He stared silently at the one trickle of blood and opened his palm, revealing a shallow cut. The pain felt good. Too good. Pushing his sleeves up, he ran a light finger over the multitude of self-inflicted scars and healing cuts on his forearms. Taking the blade in his right hand he drew it across his wrist, slowly, watching and reveling in the pain-filled relief it brought to his distressed mind. Closing his eyes and focusing on the deep cuts he made, and brought the blade back to make another and another cut before laying the blade back in his drawer and letting the blood flow before climbing into bed hoping now he might get some sleep. "Happy Birthday Harry" he muttered almost silently to the night air glancing at the clock and seeing it was 1:34 a.m. and slid into a pain-filled slumber.

***Next morning***

"Boy!" Harry heard muffled through the walls, "Get up! Get up or you'll get no food for a week!" his uncle threatened. "Shit!" Harry cursed himself for oversleeping, "I'm up!" Harry threw on a slightly oversized t-shirt and some faded jeans and bolted downstairs to start breakfast for his so called "family". Quickly making some pancakes, bacon, and sausage he shuffled the food under their waiting snouts. "At least you didn't burn the pancakes this time you little wretch!" the pudgy faced man screamed at his back as he left upstairs heading to his room.

Flopping down on his bed he counted the days before he could make his escape to Hogwarts. The only place he felt happy. Or at least managed to get away from all the unstable thoughts he had floating around in his mind. Mostly. Harry wasn't sure how he'd hide his new uh... habit from Hermione and Ron but he figured he figure something out. Now all he had to do is wait the few weeks 'til he escaped this hell-hole. Suddenly a sharp pain racked through his toned body. Gasping silently he arched his back and twisted and turned attempting to lessen the pain that coursed through his whole body, blasting away any coherent thought. Biting his lip he held back the screams that threatened to break free and earn him no food for a week. Tasting the copper of blood he released his teeth's death grip on his lip and thrashed on his bed refusing to make a sound. As suddenly as the pain came, it fled, leaving Harry gasping for breath. He ran his hand through his hair, stopping when he felt something strange. He quickly got up and ran to a mirror. Brushing his unruly hair out of the way he sucked in his breath in utter shock. Tenderly taking a shaking hand he brushed his new furry set of ears. /Wha-what the hell just happened!/ Harry screamed in his mind. Sitting down in a huff he winced in pain as he sat uncomfortably down on gods knows what. Harry stood up and twisted his body around so he could see what in the bloody hell was wrong this time. His eyes widened to the size of grapefruits when he realized his newest appendage. A tail. A long, furry, panther-like tail. A BLOODY TAIL. He had a bloody tail! Harry almost didn't want to find out what else his body had sprouted in that eternity of pain. He knew he'd have to hide his obvious ears. /But how?/ Harry questioned in his mind. He tried moving them and found they responded like any other appendage. He flattened them down onto his head and found that they were covered by his hair. For once his messy hair was useful.

***A few weeks later on the Hogwarts Express***

"Harry!" Hermione shouted bursting into the compartment Harry had chosen earlier at the back of the train. "Hey 'Mione" Harry mumbled as she engulfed him in a hug. "Harry! We missed you!" said Ron, sitting down opposite of Harry, Hermione soon joining him. Harry attempted a weak smile, resulting an awkward looking grin. His friends looked at him questioningly. Ron brushed it away in a moment but Hermione of course didn't let it go that easily. "Harry," she started slowly, "are you okay?" Harry tried to look convincing at muttered his 'yeah of course'. Hermione didn't believe him one bit but let it go anyways. "So how was your summer?" she said still very bubbly. Harry paled slightly at this. "I-it was... charming" Harry mumbled. Hermione responded by glaring at him and Harry shifted uncomfortably under her piercing gaze. "Really, it was great" Harry said trying to cover up his discomfort. Hermione relaxed slightly and he settled for the remainder of the train ride praying his good friends didn't notice his ears or tail.

***Later at the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory***

"Harry, you've been acting a little... peculiar" Ron commented sitting up as they settled in for bed that night. "It's nothing Ron" Harry said trying to brush him off before he was forced to reveal anything. "I'm sorry, we - me and Hermione that is - are worried that's all. I mean it's the beginning of 6th year. You shouldn't be like this." Harry sighed. "I know. And thanks for worrying but I'm fine really." Harry said trying to sound as convincing as possible. "Okay mate, but if anything's troubling you, you know you can talk to me. I am your best mate after all" Ron said, turning over and drifting off into a deep sleep. Harry's mind wandered back to his newfound tail and ears. What in the bloody hell was he?

Hours later Harry lay awake. Staring at nothing in particular, letting all the faces of people who had died for him rampage his guilt laden mind. In his mind's eye he saw his parents. He saw them looking at him accusingly. He saw their faces as Voldemort killed them over and over in his head. Tossing and turning unable to wrench the images from his mind he stumbled out of bed and opened his trunk, hands searching for his relief. And there he found it. A small razor hidden between his belongings. Drawing it out of the bag he slid it unhurriedly over is forearm watching the blood spring up greeting him with a relief-filled 'hello'. He cut three more identical lines, the images of his dying parents fading with each slice. He cleaned the razor and shuffled it back in his trunk before climbing into his bed, closing the curtains, and drifting into a slightly less tormented sleep.

***The next day in DADA***

Walking in, shoulders slightly slumped, Harry took his seat along with some Ravenclaws. When his professor started speaking his head immediately shot up from his desk. It was /him/. He was back. "... Professor Lupin, some of you might remember me from your third year here," Professor said, introducing himself. Harry was oblivious to the heads bobbing up and down around him, as he was absorbed watching the Professor he had crushed on since third year.. He was also too absorbed in Professor Lupin's velvet voice to notice most of the class staring at him, watching him practically drool over his teacher. "U-uhhh wh-what?" Harry stammered awkwardly as he was jerked back to reality. Professor Lupin just chuckled and turned to ask another student the same question he had missed. Harry gulped and sat back in his seat trying to calm his body's reaction to his long-time crushes voice. He inwardly cursed his body for reacting so towards a professor. His fathers old best friend no less! He tried to calm himself and just get through this one class without incident.

Harry jumped up and practically ran out of the class as soon as it ended without looking back. Had he turned around before he left, he might have caught the conflicted and longing gaze Professor Lupin cast his way as he so hurriedly left.

**(A/N) **Okaii so whatcha guys think? Like it? Hate it? Love it? IF you like it at all then please I beg you review! It'll give me the courage to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)** Okaii I'm more than a little nervous writing this... I hat to say it but this is my first Harry/Remus fanfic and only the second thing I've posted here so I'm slightly inexperienced but don't let that scare you away! Mkaii now :3 Oh and yes, I tweaked Harry. A little. Okaii a lot. But please don't eat me ._. And to everyone who favorited/followed mah story, I love you! And please review! ^...^ Anywho you probably wanna read the story instead of listening to me ramble :3

*

***Very next day in DADA***

Harry nervously walked into the class, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. Sitting down I'm the same seat as the previous day he again was caught in a trance when he lifted his head to look at the professor. Harry was internally embarrassed at his own urge to march over to Professor Lupin and song the living daylights out of him. Just imagining that particular scenario brought a vibrant flush to his cheeks and not to mention an awkward hardening of a certain part of his anatomy. As he started on the assignment given to the class he berated himself mentally for letting his body react like that. Throughout the day Harry was utterly unable to focus as his thoughts eventually scrambled back to a certain werewolf. He did even worse in potions and almost blew up his very volatile assignment, much to Professor Snape's amusement, and in transfiguration Harry could barely transfigure anything properly. He hurried through the remainder of the day, eating only a few bites of dinner, noticing Professor Lupin wasn't there, and escaping down the halls heading to the Gryffindor dorms.

Nearly to the common room he ran into someone in his hurry. "P-p-professor Lupin?" Harry stuttered in surprise. Professor looked slightly less surprised. "H-Harry! What are you doing in such a hurry?" _Trying not to run into you..._ Harry thought to himself, although his body seemed to want to jump his professor more than anything. Shaking slightly Harry stuttered his reply, "J-just going b-back to the c-common room, sir." Professor Lupin smiled. "Well no need to rush, Harry." his professor told him pulling him into a friendly hug. Harry froze before melting into the brief hug. "I-I got to be going now, professor." Harry mumbled as he dashed towards the painting of the fat lady. Muttering the password he rushed in and slumped down in a corner beside a bookcase.

_Why am I reacting like this to a bloody hug_, thought Harry as he tried to calm his erratic heart. _It was only a hug. You don't even like him like that!_ The more Harry denied it, the more he realized it was true. He was absolutely, insanely attracted to his DADA teacher.

Harry barely managed to get through the week without incident, and other than being thoroughly embarrassed at being caught staring at Professor Lupin's ass or just spacing out listening to his heavenly voice, he got through until Saturday.

***Gryffindor common room***

Harry sat down on the floor skimming through a book on rare creatures desperately searching for answers to his newest appendages. Finding little to nothing Harry started to bite his lip stopping immediately when he tasted the coppery flavor of his blood. He was slightly surprised when he lifted a finger to his lip pulling away with a drop of blood on his finger. He hadn't even bit hard... Raising the same finger he touched his canines tentatively. With a jolt, Harry bolted up and ran into the nearest bathroom, searching for a mirror. With a little noise of surprise he stepped away from his reflection, noticing his canines were slightly longer and much sharper. "Fuck. Just another development in 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'" Harry muttered dryly to himself. He figured he was alone so he took some time inspecting his cat-like ears before making his way back to the common room.

Walking in Harry noticed Hermione reading some giant book of sorts off to one side of the room and tried to sneak past her before she saw him. "Harry I want to talk to you." Harry sighed. "Yeah?" he replied. "Okay I'm just going to come out and say it. There is something wrong with you. You have been doing worse and worse in classes every day, you've spaced off more than you have in the past two years than in this week alone and oddly you seem to stare at Professor Lupin a lot, not to mention you've hardly eaten!" Hermione said. She'd obviously given thought to this. "Harry I don't know what's going on and you know you can talk to-" A puzzled look crossed Harry's face as his long time friend suddenly stopped. "Harry," Hermione started slowly, and pointed to the semi-visible ears atop Harry's head, "what's that on your head?"

**(A/N)** Erg I'm sooo sorry this chapter so short but ALEX wants me to put more out. (even though I waited a day or more to put this out…) So Alex, this WHOLE story is for you, and this is your surprise I accidentally told you about ^...^ and I'm glad you love it that much! I misses you and I will return to Florida soon ;D or not so soon but I will! And everyone, should I do a Remus POV next? AND another question… should I update as soon as I finish writing a chapter, or twice a week? Once a week? Build some suspense?


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) **Uh... Heh heh... I'm sorry? I never meant to uh... stop updating for this long... Okaii I don't have any good excuse so all I'll say is... Don't eat me? And you should review! The more reviews, the faster I put out chapters! So if you followed my story, don't stop at that and review! Even a few words? Erm anywho... I don't own anything you recognize and enjoy!

With eyes as wide as saucers Harry could only think of one thing. Well two things. One, _run_. Two, oh where had his Gryffindor courage gone? Before he had even gone two steps Hermione had caught him by the arm, which hurt, and yanked him aside. "As if what I brought up before wasn't enough, now I _know _something's up. Now answer me, what is that?" Hermione inquired. "Well... I uh... erm... ears?" He answered quietly. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I see that, but... wait... Unusually sharp canines... cat ears... you don't happen to have a cat-like tail to go with those furry ears? And heightened senses" Widening his eyes slightly, Harry nodded once. "And I'm assuming this all happened on your 16th birthday?" Another slow nod. "I can't believe it! You... You're... You're a Faele! At least I think you are..." Hermione exclaimed, obviously excited. "What? What is that?" Harry asked, quite confused. "Well I'm not one hundred percent sure but, I think you are a Faele. They are an extremely rare but powerful race of people. They have cat-like ears and tail and most can control the spirit element. All of them have heighten senses compared to humans, and only the most powerful of them can actually transform into panthers at will! They usually find their mates within months of turning 16 so I'm wondering who your instincts will choose... When they do they get extremely protective of them and when around them for the first weeks or so of finding them, they will usually get the urge to um... procreate." Hermione gushed. "I read a book on them last month! Oh! I have to find Ron" Harry was beginning to calm. "Of course you did, 'Mione." He mumbled as she dashed off in search of the Weasley boy.

With Hermione gone, he was left to his thoughts. _Could... could Professor Lupin actually be my.. my mate? He can't be! I'm not even... gay... _Harry thought. _Still denying it, Potter? _Said a voice in his head that sounded stunningly like Malfoy. Reluctantly, he came to his conclusion. He was definitely... gay. _Can't wait till Ron and Hermione find out... they'll hate me more for being such a freak. Harry Potter. The gay cat-boy. Delightful. _Harry was brought back to reality by a stinging sensation in his arm and found that one of the cuts on his arm had been opened slightly. Which that slammed him back into all the guilt that had been hidden behind a pleasant haze that came with him being distracted at Hogwarts. The full weight of all the guilt came crumbling back onto his fragile mind and left him stumbling back to his dorm, and collapsed in front of his trunk. _All your fault... Without you, they'd all be ALIVE... You should have died with them, or better yet, never been born... _whispered hundreds of voices in his mind. Quickly grasping a familiar blade, he dragged it across his forearm, the relief filled pain sweeping the guilt to the back of his conscious mind, tears forcing their way onto Harry's face. After making two more neat gashes, climbed into his bed, as he usually did after finding relief in the form of a blade, and tried to sleep. Failing pitifully for hours before managing to succumb to nightmare-wracked sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up to a figure hovering over his bed. He closed his eyes tight hoping they'd get the hint and leave, but instead his eyes shot open when someone's finger poked his sensitive ears. "Wow, mate! That's bloody awesome! You're like a... a kitten!" Ron said quite loudly. Harry huffed indignantly. "I am _not _a kitten!" He protested and batted Ron's curious finger away. "Lemme get dressed, Ron" he mumbled. "Okay mate. I'll be at breakfast with Hermione!" Ron replied, leaving Harry on his bed. Swinging his legs over, Harry shuffled over and pulled on whatever he found and made sure no one else would see his ears. _I'm not even hungry._ Apparently his stomach disagreed.

*Down in the dining hall*

After locating his two best mates, Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor table where they sat. After seating himself next to Hermione, he spooned small portions of food onto his pate and started to pick at it slowly. "Harry, did you sleep well last night?" Hermione asked tentatively. "I er... yes... Perfectly well..." Harry answered unconvincingly. "We both know that that is a bloody lie." Hermione said, staring at him. "Yeah... It's nothing. I just had some nightmares, that's all. Don't worry 'bout me..." He said looking up from his plate. Hermione didn't believe him fully but she let it go. "Anyways... I think you should go see Dumbledore after breakfast, and since it's the weekend, you won't have to worry about missing classes." Harry then realized that was true. He wouldn't have to worry about classes. Or more specifically, a certain professors. As he thought that, he looked up at all the professors. Harry looked over at McGonagall, then Dumbledore. Looking to the right of Snape, he saw Professor Lupin and froze. Professor Lupin suddenly picked that moment to look right at Harry. Again, the urge to run of there and shag his professor, or at least snog the shite out of him, came back, but this time, it was much stronger than before. And as if that wasn't enough, he was suddenly extremely aroused, and inexplicably he felt he was being pulled towards the oblivious professor. Harry's brain started to work again so he did the most logical thing he could at the time. He ran. Out of the dining hall, leaving his friends very confused.

Harry stopped running when he had put enough distance between him and where he had run from. Once again exhausted, he leaned against the cold, stone walls and slunk to the floor. _I can't keep this up if every time I see him the only thing my mind would let me think of is shagging him right then and there. Maybe Dumbledore can help me figure this out before I end up doing something and making everyone hate me for the freak I really am._ Sinking his head in his hands, he knew it would never end well. He didn't deserve it anyways.

**(A/N)** Okaii I'm sorry if this chapter really sucks but don't leave me! I had a bad case of writer's block and sorta forced this out... BTW Alex I deleted and redid this chapter at LEAST 3 times so be happy I got this out! Love yous! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) **I apologize for eh... not updating sooner. I keep telling myself I'll do it tomorrow but I never do... So here I am doing it now. Hope you enjoy! Oh and this chapter will be mainly a Remus POV ^...^ So read and review! Please :3

**~*~*Gryffindor Common Room*~*~**

Harry sighed heavily. He was finally back in the safety of the Gryffindor common room, even if it wasn't as empty as he wished it to be. All he wanted was to be alone and all he wanted to do was drag himself to bed and forget about today but he was just too tired to climb up the stairs to the boys dorm so he heaved himself on the couch sitting in front of the fireplace. He would just close his eyes for a little bit he told himself. Before he knew it he was fast asleep dreaming up a horrible nightmare.  
>He awoke hour's later dripping with sweat and finding that everyone else was fast asleep. Fuck. Even though he wanted to go back to sleep, seeing as it was only three, he needed a shower even more. Hoping he wouldn't wake anyone he began to head to the bathroom, sticking to the shadows. Peeling off his robes he turned the knobs to his desired temperature, warm, but slightly on the cold side. Stepping into the stream of water, Harry sighed and began to relax if only slightly.<p>

**~*~*Remus POV*~*~**

_What could be wrong with the boy? He's been avoiding me like the plague ever since I got back! When he sees me out of class, he runs as fast as he can in a different direction, and in class he looks as if he might be sick... I just don't understand._ He was never like this before. What's worse is how... he seems to be more drawn to Harry than ever before. It wasn't just about how handsome Harry has gotten lately, it's more of the inexplicable pull he felt. Even aside from that Harry seemed different. The fire in his eyes had somehow drained. Remus shook his head. He was probably just imagining it. It was probably just how much more attracted he was to Harry. Remus often found himself staring at Harry. Watching over him for James, he'd tell himself. It was a blatant lie. Merlin if anyone found out his new found obsession with the boy, he'd be fired on the spot. He desperately needed to get his mind off the boy. Unfortunately he had to find out what was wrong with the-boy-who-lived first.

**~*~*Gryffindor Common Room*~*~**

"Fuck..." Remus mumbled. _I knew it would to be late... _"What if I wanted to break... Laugh it all off in your face... What would you do?" floated down a voice, coming somewhere from the boys dorm. It was so quiet, Remus barely heard it. _It sounds vaguely like... Harry!_ thought Remus. He's still awake! Part of him was glad that he could finally confront the boy, but a part of him was more nervous and slightly scared than anything. "What if I fell to the floor... Couldn't take this anymore..." came Harry's voice. _Damn that boy can sing._ Remus listened to where the voice came from and found it lead to the... bathroom? He found that the door was unlocked and opened it until he saw Harry. Completely naked. His perfectly sculpted body covered with suds, cheeks flushed a healthy pink, cat ears twitching from the water, tail flickering out behind him... W_ait tail, ears?_ Even so, Remus couldn't wrench his eyes away from that delectable... _What the hell am I thinking!_ He berated himself internally. He watched silently as Harry's hand glided over his muscled chest before lowering it down to the one part of Harry's body Remus had carefully ignored. With his attention unwillingly drawn down with the hand, his eyes widened at seeing Harry grip his hard, pulsing, member. Harry started to stroke slowly, beginning to moan a name. "R-" Unfortunately, Remus didn't hear anything else as he had already slammed the door shut and ran down and out of the Gryffindor Tower.

**~*~*Remus's Room*~*~**

Flopping down on his bed, Remus groaned, unable to forget the erotic sight of Harry pleasuring himself. He couldn't believe he had actually walked in on the boy! How hadn't he noticed the water running? _Lemme think... Oh yeah! You were too absorbed in Harry's angelic voice..._ he thought. The worst part was that the scene was playing over and over again in his head, keeping him painfully hard. He'd have to take care of that. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang and a suspicious looking Sirius who was now pressed up against his door trying to catch his breath while at the same time, trying not to laugh

"Um... Hey?" Remus said, obviously quite confused. "Shhhhhh!" Sirius shushed in a stage whisper, "I'm hiding!" Remus's eyebrows furrowed further. "From?" He asked tentatively. "Sevi." Sirius replied, pressing an ear to the door and motioning for me to be quiet. "Why?" I questioned anyways. "Hmmmmmmm no reason..." Sirius whispered, opening the door to peek out a little. "Can I stay here for the night? Pleeeeeeeeeease Remmy-poo?" Sirius begged, using the annoying little nickname he gave Remus back when they were in Hogwarts together, and using his puppy eyes while pouting his lower lip. Rolling his eyes, he nodded his consent and began grumbling about it knowing he would most likely regret it. He lay back on his bed before mumbling, "You're not sleeping on my-" before he could finish, Sirius had already flopped down next to him. Sitting up, Remus started glaring at his best friend, who was snoring (already) next to him. Smirking, Remus shoved Sirius of his bed and rolled over under the covers to sleep. "Oof! Why'd you do that!" Sirius whined. "No dogs on the bed, Padfoot." Remus mumbled in reply, smirking to himself. Sirius scoffed indignantly. "That's... That's just cold!" he sniffled mockingly. "You'll live" Remus said simply.

**~*~*Sirius POV*~*~  
><strong>  
>"No dogs on the bed..." Sirius grumbled and went to peek out the door again. No one there. Good he lost him. He'd just have to stay here long enough for Sevi dear to calm down. Heh heh... As much as he'd like to go back he didn't think Severus would be too happy with him at the moment. He'll get over it. It's not like he's ACTUALY mad at me, he thought, grinning widely. Although I guess he'll try to deprive me of sex. I can easily get him to go back on that decision though. Sirius padded not so quietly to the large couch to sleep for the night. Laying down he smirked to himself, dreaming of ways to (childishly) get back at his dear friend, Moony.<p>

**~*~*Next Morning*~*~**

Sirius awoke that early morning slightly stiff. _Goddammit. Fucking couch,_ he thought crossly. A small idea popped into his head. After silently shifting into his animagus form, Sirius padded to Remus's bedside. Placing his front paws on the bed, he leaned forward and licked his friend's face, chin to forehead, making sure to leave a nice, wet, trail of slobber, rubbing off some fur on him at the same time. "What th- Padfoot! Did you have to?" Remus shouted, now very awake. "Now I'm going to need a sh-" he stopped suddenly, eyes slightly wider, causing Sirius to change back and look at him curiously. "Uh... Moony? You okay?" he inquired. "Y-yeah. Charming." Remus muttered, voice shaking. "Bloody hell don't give me that. I know when something's wrong." Sirius snapped. "It's just.. I uh-" Remus was then saved by an incessant pounding on the door and jumped up to get it.

**~*~*Remus POV*~*~**

He opened the door slowly a very angry Severus stormed in with what looked like fuzzy green and black handcuffs attached to one wrist and a... metal cock ring in one hand? Spinning around he shot a very confused look at his best friend. "Care to explain?" drawled Severus angrily. "Uh... heh you see..." was all Sirius said before attempting to bolt. Severus shot out an arm, effectively stopping his fleeing friend. "I'm waiting." Snape said, before glancing towards Remus. "We'll take this elsewhere." And with that, Severus took hold of Sirius's arm and began to drag the man out. Help me! Sirius mouthed. Remus just stared, trying to process what happened. Shaking his head, he headed towards his bathroom, needing to prepare himself before his classes started. Turning on his shower to cold he stripped and stepped in. Instantly the image of Harry came back to him of last night and his morning erection pulsed to life once again. Sighing he gripped his cock with one hand while pinching his nipple harshly with the other. He liked pain with his pleasure. He started pumping his cock slowly at first, gaining speed. Moaning, images of Harry writhing beneath him, begging him for more, his face contorting with pain and pleasure infiltrated his mind sending him over the edge. Releasing all that he had and more, he called out Harry's name, pressing his head against the cool marble wall.

"Well Moony. Is there something I should know about?" Snapped an angry voice. His head immediately whipped around to see Sirius black with a murderous expression. "Shit." Was all he could make out before he was dragged to the the living room and thrown onto the couch.

**(A/N) **Hehe... THANKIES to Alex, my new co-author (we joined forces!) for helping me complete this chapter! The bottom half of the chapter is all hers! So Giver my amazing, lovely, talented bestie a round of applause! And don't forget! Read and REVIEW! Seriously... review ._.


End file.
